The present invention relates to a fastening device for a tubular body.
The transfer of fluid through flexible tubing is widely used in various environments. Ultimately, the flexible tubing is connected to the source of the gaseous or liquid fluid, the delivery site of the fluid, or to another flexible tubing. At the ends of the flexible tubing, it is necessary to provide a secure and leak proof connections. Although these requirements are necessary in all environments using flexible tubing, it is critical in the medical and pharmaceutical fields. In the medical and pharmaceutical fields flexible tubing and associated connections are used for luer fittings, quick connects, or sanitary fittings such as used in blood pumps, oxygen concentrators, sleep apnea equipment, medical transport containers, IV bags, etc. Currently the flexible tubing in these areas use cable ties. In the automotive and other industrial environments, the flexible tubing is connected to a barb fitting by hose clamps. Both of these means of connection demonstrate poor pull off strength and provides an inherent leak path.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned concerns. The present invention is a barb clamp used for joining a flexible tube to a barbed fitting. In one aspect of the invention the barb clamp includes a barb fitting having one end attached to a device and a second end insertable into the flexible tube. The barb clamp includes a collet engageable over the end of the barb fitting and flexible tube, and further includes a sleeve having a through center aperture for receiving the collet.
In another aspect of the invention the collet has a resilient means for radially contracting around the tube for forming a tight seal.
In another aspect of the invention, the collet has an exterior surface and an annular groove in the exterior surface for receiving an annular projection on the interior surface of the sleeve.
Further, in another aspect of the invention, the collet has one side that is openable to form a pair of clam shell halves.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the sleeve and collet may be combined in a unitary piece.
Further in other aspects of the invention, tools are provided for assembling and disassembling the barb fitting.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.